


The Cat's Favorite Hero

by ck90



Category: Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon? What canon..., F/M, Humor, One Shot, what if....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ck90/pseuds/ck90
Summary: Selina loses a bet and ends up on Watchtower duty. What happens when the heroes give the thief the keys to their kingdom?





	The Cat's Favorite Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Like everything else, this pairing came about from the infamous "What if..." But there's something pretty hot about a bad girl and a good boy. There's no continuity here. I cherry-picked to make this work, but if I had to choose, the animated JLU would be the closest. Unbetaed.

Selina looked at the binder and the detailed instructions they’d left for her. As if. She tossed the materials into one of the handy drawers and ignored it. She scanned the feeds from the various heroes.

Wally was dealing with Boomerdork. Again. Really, why didn’t he just put that idiot in the middle of the Outback where he belonged? She’d wager he wouldn’t last ten hours. Oh, right. _Heroes_ don’t do _that_. They just send criminals to concrete vacations for ‘rehabilitation’. Because psychopaths and mass murderers really need arts and crafts.

Arrow was dealing with the Assassins again. At least, he didn’t bother to arrest them. That was why Ollie was such a pariah in the League. He killed and with extreme prejudice. Ollie was her favorite. She made sure he had things in control, and if by the current body count, things were well in hand. Then continued with her Watchtower torture.

Arthur was dealing with a tsunami that was about to hit South Africa, but before she could even consider sending help, he raised his arms and held the water at bay. Good God, that man was magnificent. All muscles and tattoos of deliciousness. In no time, the other Atlantians set up one of their machines by their king and just zapped the water back to calm seas. Just like that, crisis averted. It was almost too easy. Arthur looked up at the drone which was feeding her all the information and sneered. She knew he wasn’t mad at her, in fact, if he’d known it was her monitoring, he would have sympathized, but to him, it was just a JL Drone spying on him. She was surprised he didn’t destroy it on sight.

Selina bit her lip, then went to the terminal. It was child’s play really, just a few taps of her fingers and she had taken control over the AI. She piloted so it turned its back to Arthur, then wiggled. Nanananana. The good thing about these drones were the three-sixty camera angles. The look on Arthur’s face was priceless. Then he did something she hadn’t expected. He saluted her…well, the drone, he couldn’t possibly know it was her. Right? With one word, the rest of the Atlantians saluted her as well.

Oh, he was good. If she could figure out how to get the drone to kiss him, she would. Arthur was her favorite. Absolutely.

With a smile still in her face, she skimmed the rest of the feed, but there was nothing, or more to the fact, no one she really cared all that much about so if they needed help, they’d have to ask for it. She let the monitoring feed run on a side monitor and turned her focus back to the main terminal. Did they really think that even with their entire alien tech, it would keep her out?

She escaped the main section and got to where she wanted. ID and Password blinked at her. She sighed and typed: WallyRox and BatmanSux. The Watchtower main operating system opened up to her. It was that easy. And these were the heroes that kept her carefully planned heists from succeeding. Well, that’s not true, said heists failed because the idiots who had paid her were, well, idiots. It didn’t matter, she still got her paycheck even if the score bombed. Though she did keep getting house calls from tall, dark and broody or tall, hot and boy scout each time the JL caught the bad guys. But hey, it’s not her fault, a girl’s got make a living.

Yeah, they didn’t buy it either, but the chats were always fun. Well, at least when Clark brought doughnuts and coffee, it was. Bruce just brought…pain and disappointment. That basically summoned up both men. Clark was a fluffy doughnut. Bruce was…better left in the past. He’d made that clear. Was that why Clark was the one that usually came to lecture her now? Because Bruce couldn’t be bothered?

BatJerk.

Things became crystal clear. It was _his_ fault that she was doing monitoring duty. Because he couldn’t be bothered to talk to her, he’d sent Clark with his rippling muscles in that dark blue suit with the blood red cape. She was a sucker for muscles and capes. Bruce had them too, but it had been his brains that made her turn to mush. Brains and brawn, she wouldn’t lie.

It wasn’t that Clark didn’t have both, but his brains and brawn were somehow nicer and sweeter. Maybe it was the fact that if he got angry, really angry, he could kill without meaning to. Maybe all that sweetness that had always been there, even during her brief stint in Smallville, was because he had to have absolute control. Always.

Hell, even Bruce let go sometimes. Or at least he had once. With her. But that was a long, long time ago.

Old memories circled each other and finally brought back thoughts of that Smallville Clark Kent. He’d been sweet and charming and had made the all-too streetwise girl, running from the mob feel safe. Even if it was only for a few months. That boy had made her want things. Made her think that a normal life was possible. He’d even convinced her to go to the school dance of all things. They had never made it of course. Mob hitmen tend to not care if you have a date and it didn’t help that the beautiful and perfect Lana Lang had finally decided to pay attention to awesomeness of Clark Kent.

Not that she held a grudge. Not at all.

Besides, normal Smallville hadn’t been where her destiny waited. That had been Gotham. And a catsuit. And a fateful meeting with the Dark Knight on a rooftop.

But that was well over a decade ago. Now she sat in front of the terminal of the most powerful space station ever designed. Surrounded by heroes and their do-goodness. She really didn’t belong. She wasn’t a hero and sure as hell, not good. Just because she hadn’t bothered to take over the world and or kill all of its heroes, didn’t mean she was good.

And now, those trusting idiots have given her the keys to the kingdom. It’s not like there was anyone who could stop her. The big guns were on the other side of the planet dealing with Grodd. Again. By the time they knew anything was wrong, their Watchtower could be in several large pieces falling to their precious Earth.

All it would take was a few keystrokes. Her fingers were poised to blow everything up. To do the one thing that no other villain could. She typed _exit,_ instead and got out of the operating system.

Her reasoning was solid, she told herself. No one was paying her to destroy the Watchtower, so why should she? Just for bragging rights? Bleh. She didn’t care what others thought of her. She didn’t need them to be impressed by what she could do.

Well, that’s not true. She did care. She liked spending time with Clark again and if she went full villain, well, those coffee and doughnuts would never happen again.  What really held her back was the knowledge that he’d be disappointed in her and if she was honest, she couldn’t bear that.

She pulled out her phone, checked on Holly, who was actually doing what she was supposed to – patrolling and keeping their neighborhoods safe – then hooked it to the audio system. The one thing you could say about this part of the tower was it had great acoustics. When the dulcet tones of Chiwetel Ejiofor came on, she leaned back and smiled. This was exactly what she needed.

”Like something that seeks its level…..I want to go to the devil.” She pushed off from the terminal. “I want to be eeevil—“

“That’s really not something you should say here.”

Selina screeched. Jumped up from the chair and kicked it toward the offending party. In this case, the man in blue, himself. Oops.

She cringed, straightened and moved back to the terminal to turn off the music. By the time she turned back, Superman was slowly rolling the chair back to the terminal. And trying, but obviously failing, to hide his smile.

Could this be any worse? Well, at least he didn’t catch her dancing and singing to the song. That was something, right?

“I want to be evil?”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s just a song. Fitting, but just a song.”

He looked over at the terminal. And she felt a twinge of guilt. Well, it’s not like she blew up the place. Then he turned those clear, bright blue eyes to her and she couldn’t look away. They were mesmerizing. There was something else in them, however, a question.

Her answer was yes. Whatever he wanted. When he looked at her like that, it made her feel like a seventeen-year-old runaway who’d found her home.

She blinked. Wait. That’s what got her into this mess in the first place. She was no longer that lost girl. She was a grown ass woman who was not going to get lost in his beautiful baby blues.

“Nothing to report,” she said in a clipped tone. “Wally has Bommerdor-rang, in custody. And Arthur prevented a tsunami from hitting South Africa. Everyone else seemed just dandy.” She wasn’t going to rat Ollie out. If Captain Boy Scout wanted to lecture Green Arrow, it wouldn’t be because she’d tattled.

Superman leaned on the desk and watched her. She met his gaze. Sort of. Couldn’t quite look him in the eyes, else she’d go all girly girl again, so she focused on just above his right shoulder and waited. She could hold her own against the Dark Knight, so being in a Mexican Standoff with the Blue Boy Scout was nothing.

His lips twitched and he picked up her phone. “The mission went well, in case you were wondering. Grodd’s in custody and we saved the world.” Her eyes narrowed as he played with her phone. “Again.”

Well, look at that. Even Mr. Goody Two Shoes had a sarcasm level. Well, she knew that Clark Kent had a sharp, sarcastic wit he rarely let out, but Superman was always so prim and proper when in uniform. Her gaze snapped to his face and she took a step back, hand reaching for her weapons only to find empty space. Dammit, that had been part of their deal. No weapons. Not even her whip. She was defenseless.

No problem. She’d stood against worse with less.

“Shapeshifter or mind control?”

He blinked. “What?”

“I suppose alternate universe is possible, but isn’t there an alarm or something when there’s a breach? That’s what J’onn said. Or something like that.” She eyed him carefully.

Shapeshifter wouldn’t be that bad. They tended to be crappy at hand-to-hand and the one thing she could say, after over a decade in Gotham and being trained by The Bat, himself, she was a damn good brawler.

An alternate version of the big blue scout wouldn’t be so bad if he was good, that is. If he was evil, she was toast, but then again, if he was evil she’d be dead and not wondering if he was evil. So it wasn’t that, which was good.

But a mind-controlled Superman – that would be a tough one to come out of with all body parts intact.

So how could she tell what she was up against?

“Where are the others?” That was a safe question. He’d gotten the mission right, so if Grodd was controlling him, he’d have to make up a good excuse as to why the others weren’t back. No way Grodd could control Superman’s mind and read hers at the same time.

“I came ahead.” He looked at her and for a moment, he almost looked unsure. “I came to check on you.”

Of course. Getting access to the mainframe had been way too easy. This had been a setup all along. She should have pressed the button. She crossed her arms, her lips in a tight line.

“Why?” Well, she knew why. All the recriminations she’d heard from anyone in tights started scrolling through her mind.

He dipped his head towards the terminal. “Because I knew you didn’t want to be here and were just doing me a favor. I just wanted to make sure you were all right.”

Huh. That certainly wasn’t what she’d been expecting. And there was that adorably sweet boy, again.

A shapeshifter couldn't replicate that and wouldn’t have known she was here doing Superman a favor. Of sorts. He’d won a bet but close enough. The same would be true for a mind-controlled or alternate Superman.

“You cheated.” This was the only thing she had left. Her mental gymnastics becoming exhausting. She hadn't been this rattled since...nope, not going there.

He smiled. That damn brilliant smile of his that brightened a whole god-dammed room. But this one seemed just for her.

“Did not. I won fair and square, but I still consider you being here a favor.”  He turned her phone back on to one of her favorite songs. The music came through the speakers. He stood and held out his hand. “You still owe me a dance.”

She hesitated. Was he really thinking back to that high school dance? Had he been thinking about their missed opportunity, too?

“It’s just me, Lina.”

He had called her that once. In the barn, when he’d almost kissed her. But when they had renewed their friendship, he’d only called her Selina or Catwoman, when she was suited up.

So why now? She fought the urge to bite her lip or fidget as she struggled to see where this was heading.

“Which one?” She finally asked. His brow furrowed. “Superman. Kal-El. Or Clark Kent?”

He chuckled, but it was humorless.

What the hell had happened on this mission?

“Just me.”

His hand was still out waiting for her. She looked at it and stepped forward. He looked relieved. Her hand hovered over his, then she remembered. She took a step back and turned around.

“Sel-”

She pushed back her cowl and fluffed her short dark hair. Can’t blame a girl for trying to primp. She turned back to him.

“You cut your hair.” He blinked, then smiled. “It looks great.”

She shook her head and laughed. “Only you, Clark.” Her head tilted. “Or Kal-El? Which would you prefer?”

“With you? Clark. It’s how we first met.”

“No costumes back then.”

“It’s just us. Just Clark and Selina. The clothes don’t matter.”

She smiled. “I’m becoming rather fond of Lina.” She met his gaze. “But only when it’s us.”  She put her hand in his.

“But not kitten.”

She froze. That nickname was a sore spot. Only one man had ever called her that without getting ripped to shreds. One man and that specter stood between them now.

Clark tugged her hand. “I prefer Cat.” He looked at her worriedly.

No. It hadn’t killed the mood, she wanted to tell him. Might have a while back. When there hadn’t been dozens of coffee and doughnuts. But not now.

Instead, she smiled and looked up. “Do I get to call you Big Blue or Supes?”

“Please don’t.”

He pulled her into his arms and started leading them to the beat of the music. Her hand rested on his shoulder and his snaked around her waist. It was rather formal and downright chaste. There was enough space between them for that ghost.

It was nice.

She didn’t do nice. And she was sick of ghosts.

She stepped into his arms, wrapping her hand around his neck. He paused for a brief instant, then pulled the hand he was holding against his chest. His other hand slid slower on her back, tightening just a tad. Her nails dug into his hair.

They were barely moving now. Just a gentle swaying. No, there was nothing gentle about it. They were radiating heat. It was a full body hug. A precursor to something. A result of pent-up desire that they’ve never spoken of. 

She realized that this was him, letting go. With her.

She brushed her cheek against his and met his gaze. This was her, letting go of her ghosts. With him.

He leaned down, telegraphing his move in order to give her time to step away.

She leaned forward, going on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his.

It was soft. Hesitant. Then she remembered who it was she was trying to kiss. How many times had she thought of this moment? Daydreamed of the possibility and scoffed at there even being a remote chance.

Her tongue darted out and traced his lips. If this was going to be the only time she was ever going to kiss the Man of Steel, she was going all in and full tongue.

He groaned, opening his mouth against hers and tightening his arms around her waist. His tongue flicked against hers, tasting and savoring. He deepened the kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth, then thrusting into hers.

She was plastered against him. Feeling all those wonderful outlines, but as his tongue slid once again into her mouth, all she could think of was what it would feel if they’d shed their clothes. She wanted to wrap her legs around him and just grind against him. The way he was kissing her, she was seconds from doing just that.

There was a faint hiss of a door opening and then a whoosh.

“Uhmmm.”

The noise, then the voice, registered and Selina pushed away from Clark, breathing hard. She glanced at Wally. He pointed to his own face, full of surprise. She just stared back at him. He looked like he’d seen a ghost. Then she understood. She turned away from both of them, rubbed her cheeks and pulled her cowl back on her face.

There were other voices now. Coming towards them. Selina took a deep breath. She could do this. She just couldn’t look at Wally. Or Clark.

God. That kiss. That man was lethal. No man who looked like that should be able to kiss like that.

“It’s good to know see the Watchtower still in one piece.”

The Princess. Of course. They’d never gotten along. She didn’t know if it was because of Bruce – she had eyes and knew the Princess was interested – or if it was because, for all intents and purposes, Catwoman was a thief, an information broker who skirted the law and someone who just wasn’t that impressed with a demi-goddess. Maybe it was because Selina was more partial to the Egyptian Parthenon. Or the fact that she was surrounded by strong, powerful women who kicked ass without needing gifts from the Gods.

“Yeah, right.” Selina said, grabbing her phone from the desk. “Since you’re all alive and here. My job is done.”

“Uhmmm.”

Selina glared at Wally, who shrank back and dropped his eyes. She couldn’t face J’onn either. He knew. She knew he knew, but the saving grace was that he wouldn’t say a word. She didn’t care about the Princess or Hal. And she had to make a run for it before Batman put the pieces together. It wouldn’t take him long to figure it out and then the words out of his mouth would be devastating. She wasn’t going to be around for that.

She brushed past all of them and headed for the elevators. She’d figure out how to get back to Earth somehow. She’d learn to fly a shuttle if she had to in order to get away because she wasn’t going to wait around for someone to offer to use their transporter.

The walk to the elevator seemed to take forever.

There was silence behind her, then an alarm. Well, look at that. Saved by some villain. She sent a silent thanks to whoever was the evildoer that required the attention of the Justice League.

The elevator doors finally opened and she stepped in, blindly hitting a button in the hopes that it would take her anywhere but here.

There was a whir of the air around her.

“Going somewhere?”

Selina turned to face Clark. She glanced over his shoulder, but the doors had already closed. She looked up at him. There was something dark and tumultuous in his eyes.

“The alarm,” she said. “Don’t they need you to go save the day or something?”

He shrugged. “They are the Justice League. They can handle whatever it is without me.” His arm whipped around her waist and he pushed her against the wall. “I want to be here. With you.” He leaned down and claimed her lips. There was no hesitation this time.

Clark was her favorite. No doubt about it.


End file.
